Shelton Bishop
Shelton Lucas Bishop is one of 2 sons of Elle Bishop and Gabriel Gray in World 2: Reflections. He is 9 years old and is the younger twin of Layton Bishop. His abilities are Capability Mimicry, Disguise Skill and Immolation. He lives in New York. Appearance Shelton seems to take more after their father than Layton does. He has dark brown eyes, and light brown hair lightened somewhat by Elle's blonde colouring. He's a little tall for his age, but is shorter and smaller than his brother. This height difference will remain with him to adulthood, though they'll both become tall and muscular men. His hair will darken somewhat, and his eyes will remain the same striking dark colour. Personality He is a lot quieter and shier than his brother, and he can be secretive. He can sometimes lack confidence. He's very intelligent and academic, loves learning new things and he can usually read people well. He likes lying and decieving people, and feels powerful when he does so. Abilities Shelton's first ability is Capability Mimicry. This ability is somewhat derived from his father's ability of intuitive aptitude, and it is the ability to mimic at will the skills and knowledge of a person nearby. He will then keep these skills and information until he mimics from another. He manifested it aged 3 years old, when he found a taser, and mimicked his mother's skills from training with Primatech in order to shoot it successfully at his brother. ]]His second ability is Immolation. He manifested this aged 6 years old. He was held hostage by a pyrokinetic, who then burned him to death, but he reformed. The ability enables him to survive any form of death which destroys his body, making him simply reform. It protects him from fire, explosions, being frozen and shattered and disintegration. However, it doesn't protect him from deaths which wouldn't destroy his body. His third and final ability is Disguise Skill. This is the ability to have incredible skill in disguising and deception. He manifested this at 3 years old, shortly after manifesting Capability Mimicry. He began mimicking his mother's voice and impersonating her. It includes skill at lying and deceiving others, disguising himself, hiding and impersonating others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Bishop *Biological father - Gabriel Gray *Older twin brother - Layton Bishop *Half siblings - Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Braedon Gray *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Adoptive half siblings - Hannah Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray *Adoptive half nephew - Jake Deveaux History Shortly after Elle escaped from Sylar, saved by an illusionist who simply made him believe he'd killed her, Elle found herself pregnant. She gave birth to twins and raised them alone, telling no one of their paternity. They still do not know who their father is. Shelton lived with his mother and brother, and manifested his first 2 abilities when he was 3. Aged 6 years old, he was caught up in a bank siege, and was held hostage by a pyrokinetic. Agents failed to contain the man, who burned the child alive. However Shelton then manifested immolation and reformed. The agents took him to the New York Organisation base, and here he met Abbie Gray. He began attending the Gifted Academy. About 2 years afterwards, he went missing alongside his mother and brother. They were eventually found in a warehouse in San Fransisco by Gabriel Gray, being held captive by Ceri Petrelli. All 3 were rescued. Future Shelton will begin dating Tessa Petrelli when she is 12 and he is 18. Their relationship will be very casual because of her age, but it will still last for almost 2 years. When she is around 14 years old, she will begin to be attracted to his brother Layton, and will actually fall in love with him despite her denials of this. They will start fooling around, but guilt and her probability twisting will cause Tessa to confess this to Shelton, and they will break up over it. She will try dating Layton a few times, but he will continue to cheat on her and treat her like dirt. Eventually, she will give up on him, and return to Shelton, who by then will have been persuaded to forgive her. However, she will remain in love with Layton. Shelton will propose to her on the evening of her 18th birthday, and even though she won't love him, she'll accept in order to protect his feelings. She'll try to go through with the wedding, which will be a year after the proposal, but her probability twisting will cause her to jilt him at the altar, also shouting out the reason - that she's in love with his twin, not him - in front of everyone. Months later, she will learn that she is pregnant, and will give birth to a daughter, Jenni Bishop, in December of 2032. She and Shelton will raise their daughter together, but will never be a couple again. He will at first have been unaware that he was the father, and will assume that the child is Layton's, until he will confront Layton about his lack of involvement, and will be told that the girl is most likely his. He will then be there at Jenni's birth. Shelton will eventually move on and begin dating Georgia Millbrook, eventually marrying her in late 2040 after having been engaged for 2 years. They will have 5 daughters. The eldest of these daughters, Daphne, will be born in 2039, and will be the main reason they took so long getting married, since Georgia will refuse to get married pregnant, saying she doesn't want it to look like a shotgun wedding. The twins Bree and Teri will be born in 2043, and Shaylene and Laila will be born in 2049. Strengths & Weaknesses Shelton is strongest in situations where deception is required, and in situations where he can mimic skills or knowledge and use these to turn the situation. He's strong when he has others around him with a lot of skills and knowledge. He can easily survive destruction, and any enemies are unlikely to expect this. His mother and brother are very protective of him. He's intelligent, a quick learner, willing to learn and he can read people well. However, he is still young and vulnerable, and he can get himself into danger by overestimating his skills. He's shy and can lack confidence, and sometimes he hesitates when he shouldn't. He's also physically weaker than Layton, and his brother's protectiveness can drive him to recklessness. He can still be harmed and killed by methods which wouldn't destroy his body and cause him to immolate. Etymology Shelton is an English name which means "ledge" or "shelf town". Lucas is a Greek name meaning "man from Lucania", though it could also mean "light". His surname, Bishop, is an English name which means "overseer" and is also a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.